


Discovering Arthur Fleck`s body

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, fantasies, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You are watching Arthur sleep... touching him...discovering his body...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Discovering Arthur Fleck`s body

Arthurs chest lifting up and down. Slowly.  
I didnt even knew for how long I was staring at the fascinating movement of him simply breathing. Could be minutes or hours even. I lost all sense for time when I watched him sleeping. Peacefully, with his messy bed hair. Curls hanging sweaty upon his forehead.   
I loved how peacefu he looked while sleeping, because I knew his mind was not. There was so much darkness going on in his mind. He was carrying so many burdens on his shoulders.   
We have been dating for a couple of months now, I was his first. He was still a little bit shy about sex but we had a magical connection which made him feel save and loved. And oh, he was loved. I loved him wholehearted. I never loved anything or anyone else more than him. He was my save haven. My light. Even the darkness inside of him couldnt dim the light he was shining upon me. I saw it everytime he smiled at me, felt it everytime he touched me. I never wanted to be touched by everyone else again. His body was my home. Sleeping with him felt like being connected to a higher force. Being connected with myself. I could not only feel him, I felt my own existence in ways I`d never thought were possible. It was just a whole different world we explored together. And we needed nothing but each other.  
Everytime I watched him sleep I was afraid to wake him, because I couldnt resist touching the curls in his neck, the ones that almost reached his shoulder. I touched them with one finger only, just to feel how soft to the touch they were. I got closer and buried my nose in his hair. Careful enough for him not to wake up.I loved to take a deep breath. They smelled like a mixture of smoke,prell shampoo,coconut and sweat. Like HIM. It felt so intimate when they tickled in my nose .Sometimes he felt the touch in his sleep and mumbled a bit. My heart was always racing when he did. I loved his whispered mumbles when he was dreaming. I never heard what he was saying though. It was just cute, little noises. Very silent.  
I also loved to stare at his long, perfect eyelashes when he slept. Him having his eyes closed for so long made it possible for me to see all the details. I have never seen more perfect eyelashes on a man before. Like perfectly shaped, almost black curtains, which protected his insanely intense eyes, green and shiney as a gem stone, a treasure, a hidden universe. Arthurs eyes told so much. I always felt like they`re telling all the stories about him, everything that ever happened in his life, everything he was hiding, everything he ever felt but never speaks about. Like its all there, right in front of you, and you can have a deep look into it. In those sad eyes. At the same time the intensivity was so strong, so piercing, like he was a total mysterie to everyone, even to himself that could have never been explored in a thousand lifetimes. Sometimes I even felt intimitated by his eyes. They just spread so much energy, it was too much to handle sometimes.  
He was smiling in his sleep. Just a brief moment, but I saw it crossing his face, like a fast shadow that you knew was there as it was already gone again. I wondered what he was dreaming about, while I touched his eyebrows with just the tip of my finger, they were a little bit darker as the rest of his hair. Making his green eyes look even more intense.   
Fingertips touching his high cheekbones. So soft. The dark cyrcles under his eyes not as bad today. He got some sleep. I felt the urge to touch the tip of his nose, which slightly pointed downwards. To kiss the beautiful scar on his upper lip which made him look vulnerable and unpredictable at the same time. It was my fave part of his body. There was not a single time I looked at it and I didnt wanted to kiss it. It turned me on up to the point that I only had to look at this detail and I would make out with him.  
His lips thin but so kissable. So sexy. Leading to an unbelivable attractive structured, strong but perfect jawline.  
I could stare at his face forever. He was clean shaven. Not a single stubble. I pressed my cheek softly against his. He was breathing calm, still asleep.  
Fingertips wandering down his neck, I left some marks there. A hikey which was fading already. Marks of my love for him.  
I touched his collarbones with my lips. I didnt kissed them, I just let my lips slide over the bony structure. They were sticking out a lot because Arthur was indeed very thin. My lips sliding over his chest, there was very little hair on it. Just a tiney bit, his small ,perfectly colored nipples. I put my fingers on his ribs, I could make out every one of them. His body was incredible beautiful but I was still worried about him. He really needed to gain some weight.   
Another touch here and there. So fragile. A beautiful creature tht could be broken by any storm coming in. Just like it was with his mind. So easily broken.  
My breath against his thin but still very well formed arms. He may didnt look strong but he had more strengh in his arms as it seemed. I loved the part where his bony shoulders lead to the muscles of his upper arm, down to his biceps. There was a tiney but of thin hair on his underarms. Very smooth to the touch.  
Hands. Oh those hands! Touching me in ways I never thought exist. So gentle. With small frackles on the back of them. I always caught myself staring at those pretty dots. It was truly hypnotizing. He knew how to use his hands. It looked like they were flothing weightless through the ais when he was dancing. Gracefully floathing above his head.Like a sleepwalker, he seemed to be in a whole different world. No matter what he did or what he was touching. His hands fascinated me. Being touched by him felt like you were the only one. A treasure he found. You could tell he adored you and his touches prooed it every time.   
I put my cheek upon his belly and rubbed my face against it. I was sure he would wake any minute but he didn`t. So I just rested my face onhis belly for a moment. I had a thing for his tummy right from the start. Especially when it was relaxed like now. The slight curve it made where his V line was visible turned me on the most. I wondered how it would look like after he would have gained some more weight. I would love to see his tummy sticking out a little bit. I wish I could lie there on his tum forever, kissing it, rubbing it. Giving him raspberry kisses till he giggles. Burying my face in it forever, sticking my tongue into his belly button. Tasting him.  
I listed up my face again to concentrate on the part between his legs. I knew he would definitaly wake up by getting touched there, so I just took a close look. He was sleeping in his white underwear but I could still see his beautiful member getting pressed against the fabric of his undies. I felt the urge to get rid of them but no, I had to behave myself. Baby was sleeping to tight. There would be enough time to concentrate on his cock in the morning and I couldnt wait to feel him hard inside of me again.  
Fingertips wandering down his legs. He`s got some beautiful legs, skinny but well formed. I touch the insides of his thighs. Very careful, cuz he is a bit ticklish there. I get so turned on by this part of his body.  
Further down till my hands reach his ankles. They`re so tiney! The smallest ankles I have ever seen. I swear, I could wrap my one small hand around them compleately. I never thought I could adore feet but Arthurs feet are worth adoring them. I need to kiss his pinky toe.  
But I will let him sleep.  
Watching him breathe.  
In and out.  
Breathing.  
Until he would wake and kiss me on the lips. Smiling that I am still here with him.  
Making love to me before we start our day together.


End file.
